


please get your priorities straight

by CobraOnTheCob



Series: Fluffcember 2020 [9]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bending's still in this universe, F/M, Fluff, Fluffcember, Fluffcember 2020, Modern AU, stand-up comedian Katara, warm hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob
Summary: Katara takes the last minute on stage to talk about her boyfriend
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Fluffcember 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037178
Kudos: 29





	please get your priorities straight

**Author's Note:**

> personal headcanon that Katara's body temperature sometimes runs a bit cold for some reason while Zuko is a constant heating source

“You know, everyone thinks that I’m the one giving out warm hugs,” Katara said to the crowd, “But honestly? It’s my boyfriend. He’s a firebender, that’s why.”

“Naw, we’ve seen the pictures! He’s hot!” someone in the crowd boldly yelled. Katara narrowed her eyes and found the source of the yelling.

“Oh yeah, he’s definitely hot, but those warm hugs? Exclusive only for me.” Katara shot back. The crowd _ooooh_ ’ed at her comeback.

“In this industry, you’ve got to be ready with ten different comebacks,” Katara said, “Anyways, my boyfriend gives warm hugs only for me and my friends give me heat for it. I look like I give warm hugs, but I give cold ones. My boyfriend looks like he doesn’t give hugs, but he gives warm hugs. That needs to be an alignment chart now, to be honest. And oh look at the time! Thank you for coming to the show!” 

The audience cheered as she bowed and walked off stage, where Zuko stood, waiting for her with a warm hug.


End file.
